


Sharing

by ladyambir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyambir/pseuds/ladyambir
Summary: I claim no ownership of the characters used in this piece. All rights to Supernatural belong to the creator, Eric Kripke, as well as Warner Bros. Television and Productions. (no matter how much I might wish it otherwise!)My first attempt at writing an OC, hope you like it...there may be spoilers later, for now this is set well  before the show starts.  Also, I promise the 'Wincest' tag is there for a reason, but it is NOT the main focus of the story.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Probably just about anyone with just about anyone else
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting

_My name is Calla Burke, and I guess you could say that I'm a hunter, although my partners try to keep me out of the line of fire more often than not. If you're reading this, you've probably heard of them...Sam and Dean Winchester. I know, I'm a lucky girl, but let me tell you how it happened... ___

____

____

I first met the Winchesters in 1994, the year that changed everything. They came to town to hunt down whatever it was that killed my mom practically right in front of me, and about a dozen other people across the county. When they first got to town, John tried to talk to me, but he terrified me, so he put Sam and Dean into my school, with orders to try to get to know me, maybe find out what, if anything, I'd seen when my mom died. I was 13, in seventh grade. Dean was 15, but just a grade ahead of me, and took some remedial classes with my grade. Sam was only 11 and in sixth grade, but they placed him in a few of my classes as well, he was so smart. They tried so hard to be casual about getting to know me, but really? They were new, and I was the school freak, there was no logic other than they wanted something, and it wasn't hard for me to figure out what. So at the end of the week I handed Sam a note saying to meet me Saturday morning in the old churchyard, just him and Dean please, I wasn't sure I'd be able to talk if their dad came along. I went home that afternoon and sat shaking in my bedroom, not sure if they'd really show up alone, or at all, but needing to tell them what I knew.  
I was in the church to get out of the wind when I heard John's car. I had really hoped that the boys would be able to come alone, but I went out to meet them anyway. To my surprise, Dean was driving! As soon as I was visible, he killed the engine and he and Sam stepped out. Dean somehow seemed more intimidating than he had in school, scanning the entire place like he'd never miss a detail. Sammy just looked determined, as if he expected something unpleasant, but necessary.  
"Hi guys. I..I'm glad you came. Look, I know this is weird, but I just...I feel like I can trust you, so if you really want to know what happened the day my mom died, I'll tell you." It came out in a rush, verbal diarrhea brought on by my nerves. I could tell I'd surprised them, at least a little, by the looks they gave each other. Dean came around the front of the car to lean next to Sammy. "We're listening," the older brother ground out. It dawned on me then that Dean didn't like being caught off-guard, not even (or maybe especially not) by a teenage girl. I dropped my eyes to the gravel for a moment, silently asking for the strength to go through with this. When I looked back up, I made eye contact with Sam, and the compassion I saw there helped me start.  
"It was three weeks ago Sunday. Mom and I always come...came...here on Sunday afternoons to water the flowers, rake leaves, mow, just whatever needed to be done." I started walking, knowing that they'd follow. "I was over here," I pointed to the nearly dead flower bed next to the old church, "weeding and cutting off dead blooms. Mom had gone around back to the caretaker's shed to get the mower. I thought I heard her call me, so I went to see what she wanted." My voice broke a little, but I turned to walk to where I'd last seen my mom alive. "I came around the side here..." Sammy took my hand as I paused at the corner. "It's alright to cry," he said softly, "we won't think any less of you." Dean made an odd noise, somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "Hell, even if you don't, Sammy probably will. Kid cries easier than most girls."  
Sam shot Dean a look that should have left a bruise, but I giggled. It didn't take a genius to see that Dean's whole world pretty much revolved around his brother, or that Sammy thought Dean hung the moon, so their back and forth teasing was just boys being boys. I kind of envied them, I'm an only child. That thought that broke the thin dam holding back my tears. Suddenly I was sobbing, barely staying on my feet as my emotions ripped through me. Arms came around me; from the back, Dean's, awkwardly around my shoulders, but solid and comforting, and from the front, Sam's, one hand still holding mine, the other arm wrapping around my waist. It should have been weird, I mean, I barely knew them, but somehow I just felt safe and loved. As I slowly got myself under control again, I noticed that Dean was murmuring something near my ear. "Shh, I got you...you're not alone. We've got you, we know, it's okay...shh..." comforting nonsense, but it helped.  
When I could talk again, I tried to apologize for spazzing out, but neither one wanted to hear it. So I went back to where I'd left off. "I came around here and saw mom laying on the ground over there," I pointed to the edge of the grounds, near the shed. "I ran over thinking she'd just slipped or something, but she was...she was dead. She'd been ripped open. I couldn't think, couldn't move for a minute. Then I heard something in the trees." Both boys were looking at the treeline as if they expected something to jump out at any moment. "I looked, afraid that whatever animal killed mom was still close, but it wasn't an animal. That's why everyone's saying that I'm a freak. When the cops said it was an animal attack, I kind of lost it. Spent a couple days in the psych ward because I kept trying to tell people that I saw it, and it wasn't a cougar, bear, dog, wolf, or coyote."  
Dean was still watching the trees, but Sam was watching me now. I could see the question in his eyes, but he was waiting, letting me get to it in my own way. "At first I thought it was a woman coming towards me, and I yelled to warn her to be careful. But then..." I paused, swallowing hard, "it turned around. Whatever the hell it was, it had a face on both sides of it's head, and the other one was...horrible comes close. I must have passed out, because Father David found me next to mom a couple hours later when he came to lock the church up for the night. Everyone says it was just shock and I must have imagined it. But for some reason, you two haven't told me I'm crazy yet?" I made it a question.  
"Crazy? You're definitely not crazy." Sammy was the one to answer. "Whether you imagined it or not, crazy would be thinking you saw what killed your mom and being too worried about what people think to tell anyone. Besides, things everyone else thinks are crazy, they're kind of the things my dad wants to know about."  
"Can you show me about where it was?" Dean interrupted. I nodded, going to the spot where I was when I saw it, and pointing to roughly where it would have been. "The trees only extend another 30 feet or so that way, then you come out into the city park. They were planted to provide privacy for the church, way back when. They are about that thick all the way around three sides of the church property." Sam laughed and tried to turn it into a cough. "What?" I said, a little annoyed. "Sorry, you just kind of sounded like a real estate agent for a second there." The kid at least had the grace to look a little ashamed of himself. Dean made a disgusted noise and headed off into the trees.  
"Stay put you two, I'm going to take a look and see if there's any tracks." he called over his shoulder. Sam's face was pure panic for a second! "Dean! There won't be, it's been weeks. And Dad'll want to look for himself anyway, why don't you just wait?" I could tell that he didn't want his big brother to go off alone, but didn't dare say it straight out. So I added, "I really don't want to stay here any way." The shaking in my voice wasn't even an act. "Could you give me a ride home? I walked here, but it looks like it could rain any second."  
I could tell Dean wasn't happy about it, but they gave me a ride home. Dean even walked me to the door when he realized my dad wasn't home. "You gonna be okay here by yourself? We could hang out if you need us to." His heart wasn't in it, but I appreciated the offer for what it was. "I'll be fine, you better go talk to your dad." He started to turn back to the car. "Oh, and Dean?" with a little frown, he spun back to face me. "Thank you." I kissed him, just a quick peck, and bolted inside, kind of startled by my own boldness.


	2. We Know It's Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of paragraph indentation, I **cannot** seem to get it to format properly :(

Monday at school, both brothers seemed to be avoiding me, which was really obvious because I had one or the other of them in almost every class. By the middle of the day, I was annoyed and embarrassed, wondering if it was because they told their dad what I saw and he said that I was crazy and they should stay away, or if it was because of the kiss. I made up my mind to catch Sam before he left our last class and ask him what was up. But just before last period ended, the principal came over the PA system, asking for me to come to the office. I glanced at Sammy, but he was reading as if he hadn't heard anything. I gathered my things and left the classroom, sick to my stomach and sure that I was about to be sent back to the psyche ward because I'd trusted them with the truth.

I wasn't terribly shocked to see my dad and John Winchester talking to the principal in his office. After a few minutes, they got up, shaking hands as they came out the door. My dad thanked the principal and told him that I probably wouldn't be back for a few days, and then I couldn't hear anymore. My heart was racing, drowning out any other sound. What had John told my dad? I mean, dad had heard the whole story before, but to get out of the psyche ward the first time I'd told them that I didn't know what I'd really seen, that I knew there's no way I'd seen a monster that day. I didn't realize I was near passing out until a warm hand wrapped around mine.

My eyes flew open to see Sam and Dean. Sammy had my hand, and Dean was between us and our fathers, with a look on his face I couldn't quite read. "We got here as soon as we could," Sam whispered, stepping close to me, "not sure what's going on, but you're not alone." He gave me one of his sweet, shy smiles. I sighed, and smiled back because I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure if the boys could help me at all, but it was nice to know that they were there for me.

John was the first one to realize his boys were there, and his eyebrows nearly met his hairline as he took it all in – Sammy holding my hand, practically joined to my hip, and Dean, braced between us and the adults like he would take them on if they got too close. "Boys..." John's voice made me quiver, it was so deep and somehow menacing. "Glad you could make it. Why don't we all head out to the parking lot, seems we need to talk, and I'm sure these fine folks would like us out of the way." He flashed a megawatt smile at the secretaries, who looked ready to do anything he asked, then turned and nodded to my dad to go ahead.

While dad and John walked ahead, Sammy and Dean positioned themselves on either side of me, and began whispering, telling me that they'd told their dad my story, and that they'd gone back to look for tracks despite the fact that they all knew there probably wouldn't be any after almost a month. Then they told me that John'd never heard of anything like it, so he called a buddy of his, and now they thought that it might have been something called a "Sharp Elbows" or "Two Face", some kind of Native American nasty. Right as we hit the door, Dean looked at me and said "I don't know what my dad told yours, but there's no way I'm letting them lock you up again, so just breathe, okay?" Surprisingly, I never doubted that a 15 year old boy would somehow stop them, Dean was just that convincing. It made me feel better, and gave me the courage to walk out into the parking lot with my head held high.

I saw John and my dad talking, leaned up against the Impala. It was a little thing, but seeing them relaxed took some of the fear away. I didn't think my dad would be calmly chatting if he was about to try to have me committed again. John looked up as we crossed the parking lot, a slight frown creasing his brow, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. I wiggled my hand a bit in Sammy's, thinking maybe he should let go now that his dad and mine were both watching us, just as Dean threw his arm around my shoulders like it was something he'd done a thousand times. "Don't worry," he breathed near my ear, "Sammy and I know what we're doing." I tensed a bit, and then breathed it away. There was no point in fighting about it, and I was sure the boys were on my side. When we finally made it to the car (I swear the parking lot doubled in size during that walk!), Dean opened the rear passenger door, motioned Sam in, then me, and he got in last, pulling the door shut behind him, all without saying a word to either of our fathers. I saw John shake his head a little before he and my dad got in.

As we left the school parking lot, the silence was thick. Sam had taken my hand again, and Dean had his arm across my shoulders. I could see John and my dad both glancing over their shoulders at us as we drove. I finally couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "So, where are we going?"

My dad took a deep breath, half turned on the seat to look at me, and replied, "First sweetie, I really want to say that I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you told me what you saw." I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floorboard! My dad wasn't big on apologizing for anything, and even less inclined to change his mind once it was made up. Something major had happened while I was in school apparently. He continued, "John was at our house, telling me what he'd found out based on your story, when I looked out the window, and it was right there. I saw it, plain as I'm seeing you now. Which is why we're leaving town for a while. I'll let John explain the rest, I need to hear it again too. I'm still having trouble wrapping my brain around it."

John cleared his throat a little. "A friend of mine did some digging for me, found some lore that matches what you saw. The Natives called them 'Two Faces' in this part of the country, also known as 'Sharp Elbows'. Basically, they look normal from one side, but the other face can cause paralysis and fainting, some legends even say death, but most say they do the actual killing my stabbing their victims with their elbows." Dean made an skeptical noise, making John glance back. "I know, I know, it sounds bizarre, but that's what's in the lore. Bobby says none of his contacts have ever seen one, so we have no way of knowing if there's any truth to it. The lore also says that these things tend to go after families and friends, tracking down anyone who's smell is similar to a victim's. One story he found said that one of these things wiped out a whole town of about a hundred people back in the day. We're going to take Calla and her dad to a safe house one of Bobby's contacts has set up a couple counties over. I'm hoping that's far enough away to keep them safe."

I felt like I was having some kind of weird dream. The thing that killed my mom might be hunting my dad and I? All of a sudden I couldn't take anymore. I let go of Sam's hand and curled up into a ball on the seat, tears freely rolling. Sam and Dean leaned into me, blanketing me with their warmth, trying to comfort me, until I finally stopped crying, drifting off to sleep from the stress and exhaustion.

"Calla, wake up. Dad says we're almost there," Dean said softly. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was, blinking sleepily in the near dark. Sam had fallen asleep at some point, and was leaning against my side. Dean reached around me and lightly shook his brother's shoulder. "Rise and shine Sammy!" Sam sat bolt upright, eyes wide for a second, then relaxed. "Jerk," he said, glaring crossly at Dean. "You know I hate it when you do that!" Dean just grinned, as we turned off the highway and onto a barely there dirt road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to break this thing into logical chapters, not at all how I wrote it! So...if you feel the chapters are awkwardly short, or long, or just badly separated, _please_ let me know!


	3. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Da-aad," I whined, "we _can't_ be staying here!

The 'safe house' looked like it hadn't see human habitation in at least a decade as we drove up to it. I could tell without even seeing his face that my dad was about ready to explode, taking in what appeared to be a totally broken down, abandoned, log cabin. I winced when he made a huffing noise through his nose and teeth; he only ever did that when he'd gotten so angry that he forgets that, as he was constantly telling me growing up, "Educated people use their vocabularies to show their disapproval of things, not vulgar bodily noises." Yeah, my dad can be a bit of a stuck up prick, but he was the only one I had left, and I was really hoping John and his boys could save us both. So I did the one thing I knew would prevent him from saying whatever was running through his mind and probably making John pissed enough to leave us to fend for ourselves.

"Da-aad," I whined, using my best 'teen brat' tone, "we _can't_ be staying here! This place is god-awful! I want to go to a hotel, someplace nice, with room service, clean sheets, and definitely, absolutely no bugs, which I'm just certain that this place is craaaawling with!" Sam and Dean were looking at me like I'd lost my mind – even not knowing me all that long, they knew that I just wasn't like this. I gave both their hands a quick squeeze, hoping they'd catch on and not say anything. My dad, predictable to a fault, instead of agreeing with a tirade that was probably very close to what he'd been thinking, reacted by snapping his head around to glare at me.

"Young lady, John went to the trouble of finding us a safe place to stay, and is trying to save our lives. It would behoove you to be a little more grateful for his help, and not whine like a spoiled puppy! It may not be what we're used to, but it's better than...," he paused a second to swallow down what he was about to say, which I'd bet was along the lines of 'being dead like your mother', "the alternative. We will just have to do the best we can until the situation is resolved to make the best of this. Think of it as a vacation, I guess."

Just to be sure that he was well and truly committed to making me enjoy this no matter what, I tried again. "But Dad, what on earth are we going to do? There nothing around for miles. I'll go stark raving mad!" I was tempted to try some tears too, but didn't want to push it too far.  
My dad looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm sure that we can think of something. I have my briefcase, if nothing else that means we have pens and paper, you can draw, we can...write stories, or play tic-tac-toe..."

Here John interrupted him, "Dean can bring supplies tomorrow, once we get inside we'll make a list of what you need, and a few things you may want. Calla, if there's anything you want from your house, if you can tell me where it should be, I'll try to get it for you when I go back to try to track this thing." He banged his fist on the steering wheel, making me startle. "I still can't believe it was right there and I had to let it go."

Hearing the way he said it loosened something in me that I didn't even realize had been tense ever since the first time the rather intimidating man had tried to talk to me. He really cared, it was there in his voice, and that was the thing I hadn't been sure of. Sam radiated his concern and compassion for the world to see, Dean was more subtle, but the little things he did, and the light in his eyes, told anyone who was paying attention that he cared too. But with John, I hadn't been able to tell until now, and it had scared me. I relaxed against the seat just as we stopped in front of the cabin, taking just a second to process the revelation. Apparently content that all was well, Sam and Dean got out and went to the front of the car, where John was already waiting. Through the windshield I could see them talking quietly, but I was no longer worried about what they might be saying. My dad hadn't gotten out of the car yet either, he was just sitting, head leaned back on the headrest, eyes closed, pinched lines that were probably stress riffling across his face. Looking at him like this, I realized that he wasn't all that young anymore; graying hair at his temples, the reading glasses that he'd forgotten to take off in the commotion, the extra weight he carried in his mid-sized beer gut, it all added up to a man who was not at a point in life where adjusting to the fact that the world as you know it is a candy-coating over what's really out there was going to be easy.

"Daddy," I cleared my throat a little, trying to keep the tears out of my voice that had suddenly found their way to my eyes, "I'm sorry I went off about staying here. I'm just scared, and I don't know, I guess it was just one thing too many." I shifted over and wrapped my arm around him over the seat in the best hug I could manage. "Let's get a look at our new temporary home," I said, trying to put a smile into my voice. I slid the rest of the way out of the car, pausing to make sure my legs were going to hold me up. Dad opened his door and got out finally, leaning on the car and stretching.

As it turned out, we were all concerned over the state of the place for nothing. Once Sam got the door open - John and Dean having split up to "make sure the area was clear" - we discovered that the outside was just a facade to keep anyone wandering by from being interested. Inside, the cabin was in pristine condition: clean, cozily furnished, and at least at a cursory glance, well stocked with nonperishable foods. The bedrooms didn't have anything fancy, just a bed and nightstand in each, but the blankets and sheets looked brand new. The bathroom even had toilet paper, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and several still packaged toothbrushes. I could tell the Dad was feeling much better about being here, especially when the last room turned out to be a mini-library. Right as we wandered back into the living room/kitchen area, John and Dean came in.

"Woah!" Dean exclaimed, giving a low whistle. "Dad, can we stay here too? Even sleeping on the floor, this place is nicer than the hotel we're in," he said with a grimace. John just looked at him. "Guess that's a no. I suppose it's too far to drive back and forth to hunt this son of a bitch."

Looking grim, John made the same quick circuit of the rooms in the cabin that we had, coming back out to the main rooms with a somewhat surprised expression, announcing "Sam, you'll be staying here."   
Dean, who had been leaning on the arm of a rather comfortable couch, stood up like someone had poked him. "Dad-" he started to protest. John cut him off immediately, "Dean, there's a library in the back with a ton of book that look like lore books. Sam's the best one to sift through them and see if there's anything that could help us with this hunt. And like it or not, he's a hunter. If things were to go sideways here, he knows enough to protect himself and them until we can get here to help."

Dean didn't look happy, but he nodded. "Makes sense I guess. C'mon Sammy let's go get some stuff outta the trunk, not sure what you could end up needing so better grab a little of everything." Sam followed Dean out obediently, and anything else that was said was lost when the door shut. 

John turned to my dad and I, "Alright, here's how this works – you two don't leave here until one of us comes and gets you. You don't go outside unless the place is on fire. Anything goes wrong, or weird, follow Sam's lead. He has our numbers, so if something were to happen, we'll be on our way. Until the cavalry arrives, he's in charge." I could see my dad didn't care for that idea, and so could John. "Kid's got a good head on his shoulders, and he's been in this his whole life. What he knows that you don't could save your asses." He paused, staring down my dad like he was daring him to argue. When no argument was forthcoming, he turned toward the kitchen. "Now, about that supply list..."

We spent the next half hour making a list of the (surprisingly few) things we'd need for the next few days. John explained to my dad when he complained that we might not even need to be here that long, that it's always best to prepare for the worst. Sam and Dean had brought in what looked to be enough weaponry to equip a small army, and a few things that I had no idea what they even were. When they were done, Sammy said that he wanted to go start looking through the library. Dean rolled his eyes, called him a nerd, and told him to go ahead. Dean took a look at our list, nodded, and asked John if they couldn't just run to the closest town and grab everything, since there really wasn't that much, rather than making a trip again tomorrow. The idea met with John's approval, and I could see the way Dean stood a little taller, and smiled a little broader. I know what it feels like to want even the littlest bit of parental approval, for long enough that finally getting it feels like you've just gotten the best present, I know that smile, that feeling of accomplishment, and I felt sorry for Dean that his dad was so hard on him that such a little thing could give him that reaction. I also wondered if Sam would have reacted the same way. But I didn't want to say anything in front of John, so instead I told everyone I was going to go see if I could be any help to Sam in the library. My dad said he was going to go lay down for a little while, that the shock of it all must be catching up to him. I was worried, but there wasn't anything to be done, so I went to join Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story languished in the land of unloved for a bit because my depression and anxiety got the better of me and I stopped writing. I'm moving is here because I love the community and I'm ready to get back to it. Please let me know what you think ♥


End file.
